1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve device, and more particularly to a valve device having an improved valve receptacle for allowing water to be suitably supplied upwardly to shower nozzles or to be suitably supplied downwardly to spray guns, shower nozzles, or other sprayer devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical valve devices or control devices for faucets may be used to control water to flow out through faucet mouths or ports only. However, in some circumstances, additional spray guns, shower nozzles, or other sprayer devices may be attached to the control devices or the faucets, for allowing the water to be selectively flown out through the additional spray guns, shower nozzles, or other sprayer devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,286 to Ko, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,754 to Wei disclose two of the typical valve devices or control devices for faucets or the like, and comprising a control valve for controlling the water to selectively flow out through the faucets or additional spray guns, shower nozzles, or other sprayer devices.
However, the typical valve devices or control devices may not be used to control the water to selectively flow upwardly through shower nozzles, or downwardly through spray guns, shower nozzles, or other sprayer devices. In the valve receptacles of the typical valve devices or control devices, a water leaking problem may occur due to wrongly designed valve receptacles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional faucets or valve devices.